A Changed Future
by ShannonLee26
Summary: Chris is dead and Charlie disappeared. But now they are teenagers in the new future. What will happen to the two teenagers that were lovers in a former life? Will they finally get their happy ending? Sequel to The Warren Line.
1. It All Begins

Sorry it took so long! I had to figure out how to start it.

Chapter One: When Your Sixteen, and You Realize You Love Him

Hi! I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Catherine Warren. Charlie for short. Yeah, those Warrens. The witch family that gave us the Charmed ones. See, my great-so-many-times-grandfather was the brother of Melinda Warren. And, yes, this was the male side of the family. The Halliwell family was all girls. The Warrens were all boys. So, that makes me the only girl in the past four hundred years. I am distantly related to the Charmed Ones, but almost as powerful. Apparently there is some prophecy about a Warren girl and her power. I have three of the five Warren powers. Telekinesis (the Aunt Prue kind, I 'm not a witchlighter), Pyrokinesis (the ability to light fires with my mind, for those of you that don't know.), and telepathy. I also got teleportation from my mom.

Now, you may wonder why I called Prudence Halliwell, Aunt Prue. I actually call all the Halliwells that. See, the thing is that I'm best friends with Chris, who is also sixteen. He's four days older than me. Apparently, the Charmed Ones were my mom's midwives. So, Chris and I were always close. When I hunt a demon with Chris, and usually Wyatt, it's always really funny. They overestimate us. I guess it's because we are sixteen and seventeen years old. It's weird because any one of us can vanquish most demons alone. It is just more fun to do it together.

"Charlie?" was what broke through my thoughts.

"Hey, Lil." Paris Lily Halliwell is the youngest daughter of Uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe. She's nine. Penelope Skye is the oldest at fourteen, but she goes by Skye. Henry Jr., or HJ is Paige's and also fourteen. Mel, or Prudence Melinda, is the last fourteen year olds and Piper's youngest child. Pandora and Persephone are both twelve, Paige's. Phoebe's middle child, Patricia 'Grace,' is eleven.

"Chris says to meet him at the bridge. There is a demon."

"Okay. Thanks, Lily." I used my power of transportation and soon saw Chris. He ran his hands through his dark hair.

"Chris!" I yelled running to jump into his arms.

"Hey, Char."

"So, where's this demon?"

"The Underworld. We are meeting Wy there." I nodded and grabbed his hand. The familiar sensation of orbing passed through me as we entered the Underworld. I let go of Chris and prepared to fight the demons. Without warning the boys, I summoned my telepathy and had the demons vanquish themselves. I collapsed.

"Charlotte Catherine Warren! You need to stop doing that on such a big scale!" Chris yelled. I nodded into his chest, I was beyond exhausted. He orbed me back to the manor and put me in his room to sleep it off.

I woke up hours later, hungry. I wandered down to the kitchen and found Piper making cookies.

"Hi, Aunt Piper!"

"Hey, Charlie. Want a cookie?"

"You know I do." She grinned and handed me one of her famous chocolate chip cookies.

"Where's Chris?" I asked.

"He went to Charmed." Charmed is the restaurant owned by Piper. Chris hangs out there sometimes when his mom needs him to.

I finished my cookies and went to see Chris.

"Hi, Charlie." He said when he saw me. I hugged him and helped him cook some of Piper's awesome food.

Four hours later, Chris's shift was done and we headed back to the Manor. I was getting ready to head back home, when Chris pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss lasted minutes, seconds, hours, who really knows? But it was soon over and Chris orbed out. I felt tears in my eyes and transported home. I sat in bed for hours, crying and confused before falling into a fitful sleep.

_Chris looked to be about fourteen. There were balloons and a birthday cake sat on the table. It was either his birthday, Wyatt's, or one of the cousin's. Although, the cake said, 'Happy Birthday, Chris.' Leo was nowhere to be seen, but the entire Halliwell family was in attendance. Then, a demon burst through the door. Aunt Piper tried to blow it up, but it sent a fire ball at her while Paige orbed the kids out. Phoebe followed. Wyatt was helping, so it was just Chris and I left with Aunt Piper. She was bleeding. We walked over to her._

"_Chris, remember that I love you." were the last words of Piper Marie Halliwell. He started to scream._

"_Dad! Dad! Leo! Wyatt! Aunt Paige!" Nobody came. Aunt Paige was probably still with the kids and who knows where Wyatt went._

_Twenty minutes later, when Chris was crying in my arms, I saw orbs. It was Leo._

"_You did this! You're worthless!"_

"_Leo! You know he can't heal!"_

"_He should've learned!" Leo snarled._

_Wyatt soon orbed in. He looked…different. There was something strange about him. Then he summoned a fireball and aimed it at Chris and I._

I woke up crying. It was two o'clock.

"Chris!" I whispered. He orbed in.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream. Your mom died."

"I had that dream too." He said quietly.

"Let's talk to them tomorrow." I added as he pulled me into his arms. I fell asleep in Chris's arms. This time it was sound and dreamless.

We didn't wake again until ten. I could hear my parents downstairs. Mom was making breakfast.

"Mom?" I asked, the tears tracks still visible on my face.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I had a nightmare last night and I called Chris. He had the same one." Mom wasn't surprised to see Chris. We randomly spend the night at each other's houses.

"What was it about?"

"We were about fourteen. I think it was Chris's birthday. A demon came. He killed Aunt Piper with a fireball. Uncle Leo and Wyatt couldn't come. Wyatt was a demon, I think. He summoned a fireball." Her eyes widened.

"I'll call Piper." She left the room, but I could still hear her.

"_Piper, they had a dream. About the event as Charlotte used to call it." _She hung up and walked back in.

"Mom? I don't remember anything about an event."

"Not you, honey. There was a woman named Charlotte who we met the year you were born. She died two days before your birthday. You are named after her." Piper and Paige orbed in.

"Chris, Charlie, don't worry about the dream, okay? It's fine. I'll explain some day." Piper said.

"Okay, Aunt Piper."

"You guys are late for school, but Leo said you orbed over last night and we wanted to let you sleep in. Paige can orb you over there." I grabbed Aunt Paige's hand and Chris's. She orbed us to school after we got dressed, Chris always keeps stuff in my room, and we headed to second block. We both had Algebra II.

"Sorry, Mr. Neff. Family emergency!" Mr. Neff loves Chris and I. We are straight-A students and in Algebra II Honors.

"It's alright, Charlie. We have a new student, if you didn't notice." He pointed to a blonde in the back row. "Her name is Alisa Pierce." Alisa was really pretty. We nodded in acknowledgement and sat down in our seats. I could hear Alisa whispering.

"_Who are they?" _Isabelle Watters replied. Isabelle was nice, but a bit preppy for my taste.

"_That's Chris Halliwell and Charlotte Warren."_

"_They don't look related."_

"_They aren't. They are best friends and have been since birth. She calls his mom Aunt Piper and he calls hers Aunt Catherine. They are practically family."_

"_Oh." _Alisa was quiet after that. When class was over, she ran up to us.

"You are Chris _Halliwell, _correct? And Charlotte _Warren?"_ We understood what she was getting at and nodded. "I'm Alisa Pierce."

"We know." Chris and I said at the same time.

"That's creepy. But does that make you a son of a Charmed One. Don't worry. I'm a witch." I still felt nervous and brushed my blonde hair out of my green eyes.

"Prove it." She made a flower appear in my hair.

"Conjurer or gardener?" I asked.

"Conjurer."

"I don't know. I'm still not convinced. Char, read her mind." I looked at Alisa for assent. She nodded.

_Hi, Lise!_

_Lise?_

_My new nickname for you. I believe you. I can see you fighting demons and working to learn witchcraft with your mom. I'll tell Chris._

_Thanks, Charlotte._

_You can call me Charlie. Almost everybody does._

_Okay, Charlie!_

"She's telling the truth."

"Alright. Mom and the Aunts will want to know. Hey, Alisa, want to come over to the Manor after school?" Chris's demeanor changed immediately. He trusted me, without a doubt. So, since I trusted her, he trusted her.

"Sure."

The remainder of the day passed quickly and it was soon time to head home. Paige orbed us there, so neither one of us had our car. Chris just orbed us to his house. Mine was next door, so I'd walk back home later.

"Aunt Piper! Auntie Phoebe! Auntie Paige!"

"What, Charlie?" Piper said with annoyance.

"This is Alisa. She is a witch." She fit in well with the entire family when we introduced them. All four of our houses are on the block.

Soon it was time for me to go home. It was Friday, so I stayed at Chris's. We spend the weekends together.

We went to bed about one.

_I was crying. I could feel the tears on my cheeks and they burned in my eyes. Chris and I both looked older. About twenty. Chris was dying. There was a wound in his stomach. Before his last breath, we undid a spell. I was pregnant. There was a wedding ring on my finger. Its twin was on Chris's. We were married! _

_But, he was dead. He whispered something about saving Wyatt. I didn't understand. _

_Darryl Morris was outside. At least, I think that's who it is. He was acting weird. I used my telepathy to make him see things that weren't there._

_I heard crying. Paige was behind me and shocked about my pregnancy. I started sobbing and transported myself to my mom's house. Her and Dad held me on the couch. An Angel of Destiny showed up. She sent be back to the future, but I wouldn't remember anything._

I woke up screaming. That's when I realized how much I loved Chris.


	2. Nightmares

_I watched, silent, terrified as Wyatt stabbed Excalibur through Skye. I reached over and felt Chris's arm. HJ was on my other side. It was weird, we were all older._

"_Shh, Char."_

I know Christopher, I'm not stupid. _I said into his mind._

"_Henry, oh, Henry, I know you're out there." Wyatt said in his creepy voice. "You too, Christopher. I'm going to kill Henry, then you, then your stupid wife. You know, little brother, it's all your fault that Mom died." HJ gasped, we were caught. Chris grabbed us and orbed, but he wasn't fast enough._

"_Anti-orb spell." Wyatt said as he ran the sword through Henry Jr. I grabbed Chris's hand and, knowing it was too late for HJ, transported. The last thing I heard was Wyatt's 'damn.'_

I awoke with a start and transported myself to Aunt Piper's house.

"Aunt Piper?" I said, going into her bedroom.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" She asked groggily.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, honey." We walked downstairs and Piper made me her awesome hot chocolate.

"When does Wyatt get Excalibur?"

"How do you know about that?" My adoptive aunt looked concerned.

"I had another dream. Wyatt had the sword. He killed Skye and HJ. Then, he wanted to kill Chris and I. He said, and I quote, 'Henry, oh, Henry, I know you're out there. You too, Christpher. I'm going to kill Henry, then you and your stupid wife. You know, little brother. It's all your fault that Mom died.'" Piper was shocked. "So, when does he get the sword?"

"Eighteen. Honey, I'm really worried about these dreams you're having."

"They aren't dreams." How I knew that, I don't even know. "They just don't feel like dreams."

"What are they then? Premonitions?"

"No. They feel more like memories." Aunt Piper gasped.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember everything, Aunt Piper."

"_Everything?"_

"Well, no, but I remember enough."

"So, you remember coming to the past?"

"Yes. I remember the pain of watching my family die, watching Chris die. You remember the day I got there? I left with Chris. It was to tell him that Gracie had been kidnapped. Skye, Mel, and HJ were dead. Persephone died as I was leaving." Aunt Piper pulled me into her arms.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry you remember that. Do you want your diary back?"

"Diary?"

"When you left, you gave me your diary and Chris's journal. I was told not to read them, to just give them to you when you got either remembered or turned eighteen." I nodded and she went upstairs. When she came back, she put a book into my hands.

_Hi, it's me, Charlie. I know, it's odd that I'm writing to myself, but I want to remember. Remember what it was like to be married to Chris, to go back to the past. I want to remember what it felt like to have that magical little girl growing inside me. I'll tell you, it was incredible._

_Anyway, a few months ago, my husband Chris left to go to the past. I won't tell you how he became my husband, I don't want to ruin the surprise. Yesterday, Perse and Dora decided to send me to the past if anything happened. Well, something did. Persephone died. There was a big battle. I saw my friends, including Alisa, lying dead on the floor._

_That's when I followed Chris, back to the past. This journal/diary/awesome book you write in tells the story of that._

_Until next time,_

_Charlotte Catherine Warren Halliwell_

_February 16, 2003_

_Today, I saw my family again. Auntie Piper, Auntie Paige, and Auntie Phoebe died years ago. I was fourteen when we lost Piper, eighteen for Paige and Phoebe. I really missed them. And Chris. I haven't kissed him in almost three months. The Headless Horseman was released at Magic School. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all lost their heads. Don't worry, mini-me. They were fine. The sisters managed to figure out how to vanquish him and all was better. But Phoebe figured out the fact that Chris was her nephew. Now, we just need Aunt Piper to get pregnant, so we don't lose my best friend._

_~Charlie_

_February 19, 2003_

_Well, Aunt Piper's finally pregnant. But Leo left. We hate him so much, so Chris and I don't really care. I just know that it makes Piper unhappy. The sisters don't really understand, but they deserve to be happy. They know that, but they don't know what will make them happy. Paige and Uncle Henry are perfect for each other, as are Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. Leo's basically an ass, but Aunt Piper loves him. I know she was really upset when he missed every one of Chris's birthdays. When he was fourteen, she died. I'm sure you remember that. It was a traumatizing part of our past. She was just injured, but Chris can't heal. And Leo didn't show up in time. When he finally did, she was dead and he blamed Chris._

_Until next time,_

_Charlie_

_May 21, 2003_

_Piper had really bad morning sickness today. I followed and threw up myself. Twice. When I talked to Chris about it, we decided to go to a doctor and see if I was pregnant. It turns out I am. We are excited, but nervous at the same time. The normal, traditional first parent nerves, added to the demon-slaying witch ones. I miss my family, the ones I know. I just want to go home, to go back to what it was like before we lost Wyatt._

_Charlie._

'My' journal entries went on for a while. It was details of every bit of my life in the past.

"Char?"

"Hi, Aunt Piper."

"You need to go to bed, honey. Stay in Chris's room, as usual. I know the nightmares have been affecting both of you, so you'll stay home today. Don't tell him. He needs to remember on his own." I crawled up the stairs and to Chris's room. I quickly slid into his bed without waking him.

I awoke gently hours later still in Chris's arms. He was asleep when I walked downstairs to find Aunt Piper. She was on the phone with my mom.

"She remembers, Rin." Aunt Piper, Dad, and Aunt Phoebe are the only ones to call Catherine Williams Warren 'Rin.'

"Everything."

"Yes, she remembers the wedding and the baby. She remembers coming to the past, Chris's death."

"I know. I'm sorry she remembers it too." I then walked into the room.

"Morning, Aunt Piper."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"And your point is?" she laughed. Chris walked in. He hugged me.

"Nightmares last night?"

"Yeah." He nodded and the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and came back minutes later with a brunette on his arm. A brunette I recognized too well.

"Hey, guys. This is Bianca. My girlfriend."


	3. Heartbroken

I was shocked, to state it simply. I could see the shock on Aunt Piper's face as well.

"Wyatt! Aunt Paige! Uncle Leo! Uncle Coop!" I yelled. They all appeared with Phoebe and Henry a few minutes later, in the other room so Bianca didn't see.

"This is Bianca. Chris's girlfriend." I saw the eyes of two of my aunts widen.

"Bianca, this is my mom, Piper, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Dad, Uncle Coop, Uncle Henry, Wyatt, my brother, and Charlie, my best friend."

"Lovely to meet you all," She said coldly. Chris grinned, not noticing the tone of her voice.

"Come on, B." They left with that and I may have collapsed on the couch.

"Are you okay, Char?"

"Not really. I know what happens between them, but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"It gets better, honey. Trust us. We would know. Leo had to see Piper with Dan and Greg. Coop had to try to set me up with other guys. And Paige, well, I don't even want to get started on her." I laughed at Auntie Phoebe's teasing.

"I'm going to go home now. Thanks, Aunt Piper."

~X~

"Charlie? Where are you?"

"In here, Chris." He walked in and hugged me.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"That's because you haven't." I said bitterly.

"Whoa. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, Christopher? Why don't you guess?"

"You're mad that I kissed you and left, then didn't mention it for weeks. Then, I showed up with a girlfriend."

"You always did know me well." I said, permitting a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Char, but I love Bianca."

"I know, Chris. But, don't you remember anything?"

"Remember?"

"Never mind. You'll know eventually."

"Changing subjects. Do you still get the nightmares?"

"They aren't nightmares, Chris." _And that's not really changing subjects,_ I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it," I said before transporting away. He orbed to me a few minutes later.

"Damn it, Christopher! When I transport to avoid you, I don't want you to follow me."

"You are my charge. I can sense you."

"I don't care! It's an invasion of my privacy. Follow me again and I will do bad things to you."

"Sorry, Char."

"Don't call me that when I'm mad at you!"

"Fine, Charlotte. I won't call you by your name."

"Good. Now, go be with your girlfriend."

"You still planning on going out tonight for my birthday?"

"How did you know about that?" he just grinned.

"I know everything."

"Whatever, Christopher. Your surprise party is in an hour. I'm going to go get ready." I transported again and he didn't follow this time.

~X~

"Happy Birthday!" Twenty voices shouted at once. I linked arms with my best friend and we left the manor.

"Where is everybody?" Chris asked.

"If by everybody, you mean Bianca, it's a family only party." Auntie Piper said.

Dinner was good, I miss being with just Chris. It's usually all about Bianca.

"Hey, Char, you staying over?" Leo asked.

"Um…I don't know."

"Please, Charlie, for me?"

"Alright, Chrissy."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't tell me what to do." I retorted. He laughed and hugged me.

"Why do you hate Bianca so much?" He asked me later as we were hanging out in his room. "Are you jealous?"

"No. Well, kind of. It used to be just us, you know? Now I have to share you."

"She's a nice person."

"Chris, I know her better than you do."

"How could you possibly? You've met her four times."

"The nightmares." I whispered.

"What about them?"

"They aren't nightmares. Have any of yours been about her?"

"If they aren't nightmares, then what are they?" I noticed he didn't answer my question.

"Memories." I said quietly.

"Memories?"

"Look, Chris, I remember everything. And until you do, I can't tell you. You have to remember on your own."

"Charlotte!"

"No, Christopher! I _can't_ okay. I want to, so much. I need to talk about all of this with the one person who was there with me, but I _can't. _And it _hurts_ to know the things I do."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Everything, Chris. The dreams, the memories, all of it. I know things that no one else does. Only you know some, but you don't know enough to understand. You weren't even there for all of it."

"What wasn't I there for? I'm always here for you, Charlie."

"You weren't there when Mel died. You weren't there as _he_ tormented my family day after day. You know what some of it was like, but not all of it. I had to watch my friends and family die! I had to watch you die!" I screamed. "And I had to be scared and worried. For those that I left behind." Aunt Piper ran in.

"Charlie, you need to calm down," she said as she took me into her arms. "Go home, talk to your mother. Tell her everything you remember. You can come back later." I nodded and wiped stray tears off my face before transporting home.

"Mom!" she came in with a worried look on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Can you get Daddy and Cassie? I don't want to explain this more than once and Cara's too young." That's one thing that's different from when I was the other me. I had no siblings. But in this world, I have fourteen year old Cassandra Michelle and nine year old Carter (Cara) Elizabeth. Oddly enough, with the Charmed kids, we make the Twelve. It's the Nine with just them.

"Mom, do you remember anything about the other future?" I asked once they were all seated.

"Bits and pieces. I remember your father's death and the day you went to go back to the past. That's really it."

"I remember basically everything. I remember being fourteen and watching Aunt Piper die." Cassie gasped. "I remember turning eighteen and falling in love and marrying Chris two days before my nineteenth birthday. I remember watching everybody die. Going to the past. Having to use my powers to hurt others. Once I had to twist my hand and squeeze it, like I was squeezing a heart, and watched one of Wyatt's minions die. I also remember getting pregnant. I was so excited. I remember the anguish of watching Chris's death. I remember the void, feeling like I would never _feel_ again." My mom hugged me. "It _hurts,_ Mommy. It hurts so much sometimes. I sometimes feel like I won't make it because I remember the things I do."

"I have an idea of someone you can talk to. Why don't you go talk to Penny or Prue?" Dad said.

"I will. Thanks, Daddy." I transported to the manor and opened the book. I put five white candles in a circle on the floor.

"_H__ear these words, hear my cry _

_S__pirit from the other side _

_C__ome to me I summon thee _

_C__ross now the __g__reat __d__ivide."_

"Hello, young Charlotte." I ran to hug Aunt Prue.

"I missed you, Aunt Prue."

"It's okay, honey. Now, let's sit down and you can tell me your problems."

"I love him, Aunt Prue."

"I know, honey. I remember the other future too."

"It hurts to see him with Bianca all the time. And I've lost him. I hardly ever see him anymore. It's like he's gone. We were literally always together before. And now, it's him and Bianca. I know what she did to him! In the future and the past!"

Aunt Prue stole my cell phone and called my aunts. They came in with a spell.

_To discover what they hold dear,_

_Show Charlie and Chris their greatest fears._

_They'll return when they know_

_All that's left of when Wyatt was a foe._

I was suddenly in an alternate reality. Damn.

(Saving the world shouldn't break hearts, but sometimes it does.)


	4. Sacrifice

I was going to wait, but I got so excited that I put it up. Want to know why it's taking so long? I'm currently writing a book and it's taking up most of my time. Sorry.

I looked around and saw Chris. Double damn! I was so going to yell at my aunts when I got away from here. Glancing around, I realized that I knew where we were. We were in the headquarters of the Resistance. With another glance, I realized that everybody was here. I saw Alisa, and everybody that was dead when I left. Hopefully, this would help Chris realize everything. Wait, HJ died before Chris left. And so did everyone else. I'm really confused.

"Mrs. Halliwell!" I heard. I turned and found Darryl Morris behind me.

"Darryl!" I hugged him. He pulled out of our embrace and looked shocked. "I told you to call me Charlie. At the very least, Charlotte."

"Okay, fine. Charlie, we need you and Chris to go to the conference room. They want to discuss why you are back so early." I nodded and we started walking down there.

"Mrs. Halliwell? And how do you know where we are going?"

"I can't tell you, Chris. You have to figure it out on your own. It's really complicated and it hurts to talk about. I'm sure this is why our aunts sent us here."

"Come on, Char. Just tell me."

"I can't, Chris! It hurts! Oh god, it hurts like hell."

"Why? If you don't tell me, who will? You are my best friend!"

"That's the thing, Chris! Where we are, you don't know what's going on."

"So tell me!"

"We're married, okay?" I snapped, my frustration leading to me spilling. I stormed off. I could hear him following, but I ignored him.

I stomped to the conference room and sat down with a huff.

"Charlie, sweetheart, are you alright?" Mom asked me gently.

"No. Chris is being an ass. He pressured me into telling him things!"

"What kind of things? Are you pregnant?"

"God, no. I'm mad at him. And he's being an ass!"

"Charlotte Catherine Warren Halliwell! Don't call your husband an ass."

"But he _is."_ Chris walked in at this point. Mom ran to hug him.

"Christopher! I missed you!"

"Aunt Cat? Why are you acting all postal?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because she doesn't know who you are."

"Obviously she does! She just said my name, Charlotte!" He sneered at me.

"She doesn't know who you really are, Christopher! She doesn't know that we aren't married! She doesn't know that you don't remember anything!" Mom pulled on my arm, demanding my attention. "What?"

"Honey, I know you are upset, but you have to let us calmly explain to Chris. After you explain to me."

"I'm from the other future. The one where we saved Wyatt. I remember, Chris doesn't. My aunts cast a spell sending us here. Wait, how long ago did I leave?"

"About four months."

"That explains the yelling, why I'm so mad. Damn it!"

"What, Charlie?" Chris asked, alarm on his face. "What's wrong?"

"We are in our bodies from this time! That means I'm pregnant!" I ran off, to where I knew my bedroom was. Chris couldn't follow me without Mom's help, he didn't know where it was. As soon as I was safely on my bed, _our _bed, I burst into tears, rubbing the slight bump to my stomach. Now that I thought about it, it was really obvious. I really hate him sometimes. How did this happen to me? I was in the past. It was dangerous and I was pregnant! Damn hormones! There was a knock at the door and I didn't answer it. They came in anyway. It was _Chris._ Damn you, Mom. I know, I'm cursing a lot. But I'm super mad and hormonal, so I have an excuse.

"What do you want?"

"Charlie, can we just talk it out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm super pissed at you."

"Why?"

"Let's see…you've been ignoring me, you keep pestering me, I'm _pregnant_, to name a few."

"Can you just tell me everything?"

"Fine. I'm tired of you being annoying. When we were fourteen, your mom died. You know this. Anyway, then Wyatt turned evil. He slowly started killing off our family. I had Mom and Perse left, here. Alisa, Pandora, and Darryl died as I went back to the past. I loved it there. Nobody knew we were married. We got married right before I turned nineteen. I don't want to explain what I know about Bianca. We were twenty-three in the past. Seeing you, after all that time, it was…indescribable. I loved you so much. We were all over each other for the first few weeks. It _had_ been like six month since we'd had sex." I laughed when his jaw dropped open, like he was surprised I'd say that. I wouldn't, but the other me would.

"We were worried you wouldn't be conceived, so we tried to get Piper and Leo together. It was hard. She was three months pregnant when we found out I was too. The demon hunt wasn't working so well, but we were excited about the baby. Leo had gone up to Elderland, so he didn't know about you. Phoebe figured out about my pregnancy shortly, then we told Mom. She was pregnant with me. I was six months along and we had a name picked out, it was a girl. We wanted to name her…well, I don't want to say." I placed my left hand on my stomach, drawing Chris's attention. He reached a hand out and tentatively placed it alongside my hand. This is how it was last time, when I was first pregnant. I shook my head to clear it. "Anyway, then we finally found out who it was. He killed you."

"I was _dead?"_

"I sat there as you were dying and I was telling you that you couldn't leave us. You died anyway and I _exploded_. I yelled at everybody, it was pretty bad. Everyone figured out we were married and that I was pregnant and I went to Mom's. An Angel of Destiny showed up. She sent me back, until we were old enough that they could combine our memories. I read my journal from my old life. It told me what I didn't already know." As soon as I finished my sentence, orbs appeared and we were back in the attic, arms wrapped around each other, tears streaming down our faces.

"Did you tell him?" Aunt Piper asked.

"The important stuff. I didn't go into major detail and I didn't tell him about Bianca's betrayal." I stepped out of his embrace. He tried to reach for me again, but I side-stepped him and ran into Aunt Phoebe's arms. She was the aunt I'm the closest to. I was really close to her in the past too. She's really protective of me. I think it's because she knows how neurotic the other future turned Chris and I.

"Sweetie, I think you should tell him. He deserves to know." My eyes opened wider and tears began to run down my face anew.

"I can't, Phoebe. It hurts too much. You don't know what happened."

"Tell me what happened, Char. You wouldn't tell me, that's why I don't know. I can't understand if you won't tell me."

"I told him about Bianca, Phoebe! I told him she betrayed us! And he didn't listen! And it killed you and Paige! That's what he did! He killed my family!" I started to sob, again. At least I wasn't pregnant anymore. I don't mean it like it sounds. I mean that I can't have a baby, not now. Especially while Chris is with Bianca. And, you know, I'm sixteen. And still in high school.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Piper scolded. "How could you not believe Charlotte? She's your best friend." He got a defensive look on his face.

"Sorry, Char. I don't even remember this. I remember some parts of it. Not much, but I remember some of what you told me."

"Look, Chris, I'm not mad about that anymore. It hurts, occasionally, but I'm no longer angry about it. I just wish you remembered everything."

"Since the last spell didn't work, what if we just write a new one?" Chris asked. "I wish I knew too, Charlie."

"I don't know, Chris. It doesn't seem like a good idea. I may have to relive it too and I can't go through that for a third time."

"I agree with her, Chris." Uncle Leo chimed in. "You weren't there when you died. You didn't see how broken she was. We didn't just lose you. We lost her too. We lost you to Gideon, but we lost her to grief. If it wasn't for the baby, I think she would have killed herself, instantly."

"Speaking of this mysterious baby, what is her name?"

"Aunt Paige, I wouldn't even tell Chris."

"So, you do remember!"

"Yes, I remember."

"I think we should try the spell." Aunt Phoebe interrupted. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Fine. I'll be on the bridge. Come find me when it's over."

I was on the bridge for an hour and twenty-two minutes, according to my watch, when Chris came to me. His hair was disheveled, partially dried tear tracks on his cheeks. He slumped down on the metal bar next to me and his head dropped to my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and waited for him to speak. Eventually, his tears clamed and he started to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte." He whispered.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"For not believing you, for dying, for all of it." I hugged him.

"It's all right, Chris. I'm…not exactly over it, but it doesn't hurt as much. I've moved on." It got silent, for a while.

"I'm breaking up with Bianca." He matter-of-factly stated.

"Why?"

"Because I know what she did."

"So? That was the other Bianca. You can't view them as the same person."

"Are you saying you don't want me to break up with her?"

"Of course I do. But it would be selfish of me to ask you to. You can't judge her for what the other Bianca did, as much as I want you to."

"Charlie, you can't sacrifice your happiness for my own."

"But I'm not, Chris. I'm sacrificing it for you. I do love you, Chris. I loved you before the dreams. And I can't let you do this to yourself. I love you too much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He wrapped my shaking form in his strong arms. "But I need time, Chris. You understand."

"Okay. When you are ready, can we talk over what happened?" I smiled and nodded before transporting back to my bedroom, where I broke down in tears.

This is the end of the main story, but I have three to four epilogue things planned.


	5. In Love With My Best Friend

The few months following Chris's…realization about the past were difficult. I was alone, best friendless. It sucked, to put it gently. I was hurting. I was heartbroken. And the one person I wanted to see caused it all. I still loved him, to be honest.

A few days after that day, we talked about everything. I was trying my best to let us stay best friends, but it was hard. I was heartbroken and I didn't think there was anything I could do about it. I tried to get over him, ask anyone, I tried. It just didn't work.

Today, I still love him, but I can manage to be in the same room as him. Our relationship is not the same as it was before all this happened. I don't sleep in Chris's room anymore. I haven't touched him, purposely, since it happened. Accidently, I'll occasionally brush his arm or something, but it doesn't happen often. It hurts when it does.

"Charlie? Are you in here?" It was Lily. She's eleven now. It's been a long two years.

"Yeah, Lil."

"Chris needs you." I sighed.

"I'll be right there." I transported to where I knew he was, the bridge. He always went there when he needed to think.

"I broke up with Bianca." I sat down next to him, careful not to touch.

"Why?"

"You, Charlie. It's killing you." I sighed and slammed my right palm into my forehead.

"This is the very thing I didn't want you to do! I told you not to do this, Chris. And you did it anyway. Does that conversation mean nothing to you? It's been two years, Chris. Two _years!"_

"I love you, that's why I did it!"

"You feel guilty, that's why you did it."

"I do love you."

"Maybe. But you have to prove it to me or I'm not letting you break up with Bianca." I teleported back to my bedroom. God, why was it all so hard? It was easier in the other life, back when Wyatt was evil and my entire family was dead!

I was talking to Alisa Pierce when I saw him again. It was the summer after graduation, she was living at the club. In the room Chris and I used to share. We worked there at night. He walked straight to the stage and started to sing. Is that song what I think it is? Why would he pick a song that's twenty years old? I do love old songs though. I managed to get addicted while we were in the past.

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying** Piper handed me a microphone and Paige used magic to get me on stage.  
_  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**  
_  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_  
_**  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_  
_**  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh 

I had tears running down my face as we finished. Damn him and his ability to always make me cry. I hugged him, of course.

"Is embarrassing myself in front of every single person we know good enough for you?" I didn't answer, but, when he turned his head toward mine, I let him kiss me.


	6. Blabbermouth Wyatt

We've been married for four years. I know, to most of you that seems like a really long time to go without kids, but that isn't necessarily true. Our daughter, Celia Phoebe Halliwell, named after her favorite great aunt, is five months old.

Celia was the name that only the two of us remember, it's the name from the past. We call her Cee for short. She's the perfect angel of a baby, sleeping through the night and all. She hasn't slept in her 'Big Girl Crib' (as Chris calls it) yet. She's ready and Chris is ready, but I'm not quite ready yet. I already lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. I guess I just worry too much.

I had just finished breastfeeding her when Grace and Skye, the seventeen and twenty year old daughters of Phoebe, told me what was going to happen. They both got her premonition power. They knew I would want to know, I was going to be super pissed at Chris and Wyatt.

They were in the middle of a demon hunt (that they wouldn't let me go on) when Wyatt's powers stopped working. He was suddenly powerless. Chris orbed them to the Manor, where they cast a spell to bring them to the past. The two of them went back to the past without me! I haven't seen Grams, Aunt Prue, or Grandma Patty in at least three years. Celia's wiccaning is scheduled for two months from now. I'll see them all then.

I quickly orbed myself to the Manor, following in their footsteps. I could have just walked, we lived next door, but I'm lazy. See, that's what Chris doesn't know. I'm pregnant, again. I orb instead of transporting this time. It pretty much sucks. I haven't told him yet. I wanted to wait a few days. I found out this morning.

Drawing the familiar triquetra and saying the familiar spell, I was back in the past. I smiled when I saw my family, the older ones. Grandma Patty and Grams were there. I decided to yell at Chris.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! You left me alone at home and didn't tell me you were leaving!"

"I knew you'd want to come, Charlotte Catherine Warren." _Are we not going to tell them we got married?_

_Nope. Let them wonder. Tell Wyatt, so he doesn't let it slip._

"I don't care. You should have told me."

"Someone has to stay with Cee!" he was careful not to say her real name.

"Lily's watching her."

"Lily's fifteen!"

"It will be fine, Chris. She's old enough. And Mel is there too."

"Wait, who's Cee? And Lily? And Mel?" Phoebe, ever the nosy one, asked.

"Wyatt's dog. And some family members. I'm not saying whose." I said. "Anyway, continue with the conversation."

"Okay, so we aren't sure what happened. One minute, everything was fine. We were kicking demon ass, and…" Chris started.

"Actually, I was kicking demon ass." Wyatt interrupted.

"I would have been kicking demon ass if you'd let me go," I said with a glare.

"Watch your language!" Grams scolded. Chris and I smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, Grams, you look so…" Wyatt began.

"Young." I interjected. "He hasn't seen you in a while."

"She's dead, Charlie! No one's seen her."

"Chris and I have!" Wyatt didn't remember the other future.

"Uh, confused. Are these your future grandchildren, or mine?" Grandma Patty asked.

"Yours."Phoebe said. "Well, Chris and Wyatt are. Charlie is Chris's wife." I smiled deviously.

"Actually, I'm not. We aren't together in this life."

"But the baby!" she retorted.

"We were different people back then."

"As you were saying?" Piper interrupted.

"Right. We were in the middle of the fighting when everything changed." Wyatt continued.

"And the demons started kicking our ass-butts. Butts. Just because Wyatt here lost his powers," Chris said.

"Wait, how did you lose your powers?"

"That's just the thing. We don't know. We…Chris…cast a spell to bring us back to where they were lost and it brought us here."

"Maybe we messed something up with all of the jumping around we did." Grandma Patty suggested.

"No. Chris would be powerless too." I counteracted.

"And it has to be Billie and Christy. They used the Hollow to steal his powers. I'm gonna kill them." Piper decided.

"Wait, don't do that. The only way to get his powers back is to go back in time and stop them."

"How do we do that?" Paige asked in response to Phoebe's idea.

"Well, I'm hoping that seeing little me will jog my memory."

"Wyatt's at Dad's. I mean, Grandpa's. Um, do you remember how to get there?" Chris nodded.

"I'll go with them." Grandma Patty said.

"But Dad will be there."

"I know. I miss him. Plus, I'm dying to see how he looks now." _We shouldn't let her go,_ I told Chris.

_She's a Halliwell. She won't stay away._

"All right, everybody go. But hurry back if you find something." Piper said. I decided to give Chris a hint about the baby and orbed myself there. He popped in behind me a moment later and said,

"Charlie, a word?" I nodded and we left the others, leaving Grandma Patty and Grandpa to reconnect. And Wyatt to look at his little self.

"Open a mind-link. I don't want eavesdroppers."

_What?_

_Are you pregnant? You orbed._

_Maybe._

_Yes or no, Charlie._

_Yes. _He hugged me, gently. And by gently, I mean he spun me around the room.

_How long have you known?_

_I found out this morning. Alisa thought she was, so I took her to the doctor. I took a blood test too, for moral support._

_Is Ali pregnant too? _

_Yes._

_So, I'm going to be an uncle?_ Alisa and Wyatt married a year ago. I was the Matron of Honor. Matron because I'm married. Most people don't know that, but Mel was _obsessed _with weddings.

_Yes._

_Is this baby prophesized like Celia is?_

_Yeah. All three of them. I think the magical community has something about the number three._

_So is it a girl or a boy?_

_Girl. Lise's is a boy. She doesn't know yet, though. I wouldn't know, but Lily told me when Celia was born._

_Wanna stick with the 'C' names? I like Caroline._

_I do too, but now is not the time, Christopher._

_Right, let's go._ I broke the link and we went back in Victor's apartment to find Patty crying, Victor's arms around her.

When we returned to the Manor, everything was over. Aunt Billie was heartbroken at her sister's death, as were the sisters. I hugged all of the sisters. Coop 'hearted' in.

"Uncle Coop!" Wyatt yelled. Chris and I both reached up and smacked his head.

"Uncle Coop?" Phoebe asked.

"It's nothing, Phoebe, I promise. Well, nothing you'll not learn about soon."

"How soon?" I was saved replying by the arrival of the Angel of Destiny.

"It's been a while, Young Charlotte Halliwell."

"Halliwell? You told us you weren't married again." I smiled sheepishly at Auntie Piper.

"We lied."

"And the child?"

"She's almost six months old." Phoebe hugged me.

"Now, tell me about Coop. The Truth."

"The Angel of Destiny is here to return Leo and to tell you something. She's going to tell you that your relationship with Coop isn't forbidden. It's your reward for saving the world. Again."

"Charlotte is correct. That is why I'm here." She waved her hand and Leo appeared. Piper hugged him first, then Little Wyatt and Chris. Then Phoebe, then Paige. I jumped into his arms.

"Charlie? I thought you hated me."

"Things change." Chris and Wyatt also hugged their father.

"Will you tell me your baby's name _now?_" Phoebe asked.

"No! I didn't even tell Chris until I told him I was pregnant."

"Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"Sorry, Auntie Phoebe. If I tell you about Celia, they'll hit me again." We did just that.

"Celia? That's so beautiful! So, Cee was your daughter, not Wyatt's dog."

"WYATT MATTHEW!" I yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Sorry, Char! Hey, what was with the orbing earlier?" My aunts looked around.

"It's leftover from my pregnancy with Cee."

"It is not! Are you pregnant again?"

"I hate you, Wyatt. Let's go before he tells them anything else."

"You are!" Phoebe yelled.

"I am not. Wyatt's married."

"Stop changing the sub-" Phoebe started as Piper and Leo were congratulating their son. Which one I don't know.

"Charlotte Catherine Warren Halliwell, are you pregnant?" Phoebe asked. I scowled.

"Yes."


	7. Trailer

Hey, I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I have something IMPORTANT to tell you.

Check out this:

http:/alyxandraharvey(DOT)com/drake-chronicles-contest/comment-page-2/#comment-6222

It's the trailer for Alyxandra Harvey's Hearts at Stake

PS: If you haven't read these books, you need to!


End file.
